<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фанаты by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349095">Фанаты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2'>Ив (prosto_Iv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Разве не жаль, что персонажей комикса нельзя встретить на автограф-сессии?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фанаты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Встречу с поклонниками команде организовали, как полагается: с афишами, арендованным душным залом и выстроенными в ряд столами для автографов, выступающими в роли заграждений от излишне ретивых поклонников.</p><p>На стенде у входа висело расписание:</p>
<p></p><div class="noticessss"><p><b>10:00</b> начало автограф-сессии (холл)<br/>
<b>13:00</b> уроки ножевого боя от Сигрюн Эйде (павильон 1)<br/>
<b>13:00</b> мастер-класс от генерала Тронда «Как правильно собрать компромат» (павильон 2)<br/>
<b>14:00</b> косплей-дефиле, групповые фотосессии с командой (сцена)<br/>
<b>15:00</b> стрельба по движущимся мишеням с Лалли Хотакайненом (если удастся поймать снайпера) (павильон 2)<br/>
<b>16:00</b> кулинарные уроки с Миккелем Мадсеном (павильон 1)<br/>
<b>16:00</b> Эмиль раскрывает секрет своей прически (павильон 2)<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
      <i>Внимание! Свою еду проносить запрещено!<br/>
Работает буфет.</i>
    </p></div></div>Ниже шаловливой рукой кто-то подписал: «Надеюсь, готовил не Миккель?»<p>Вне расписания непрерывно работали лотки с игрушечными кошками, брелоками, кружками, фанатскими футболками и прочей мелочевкой. Ходили слухи, что из-под полы можно даже нелегально приобрести дакимакуры. В одном из отделов приглашенная преподавательница исландской магии рисовала желающим гальдраставы на все случаи жизни, предупреждая, что от приворота команду уже разрисовали и заговорили все три мага.</p><p>То тут, то там в толпе мелькали косплееры в париках разной степени похожести на оригиналы и в собственноручно пошитых костюмах. Высокие девушки косплеили Сигрюн, пухленькие —Туури, мелкие — Лалли, невозмутимые — всех остальных мужчин канона. Мужчины-косплееры делились на тех, кто пытался отрастить бакенбарды, и кто их приклеил. Достичь нужного результата почему-то никому не удалось. Эмиль ревниво оглядывал каждого косплеера имени себя, убеждался, что по-прежнему прекрасней всех, и пытался не слишком кривить лицо при виде полных детей, наряженных родителями «под крошку Эмиля».</p><p>В центре зала стояла высокая подставка под защитным стеклом, берегущим от плотной толпы самое ценное — на удобной подушке лежала Киса. Просто лежала. Фанаты тянулись телефонами через головы и плечи друг друга, чтобы заснять это зрелище, и отпихивали соседей локтями. Иногда Киса зевала или перебирала лапками, укладываясь удобнее, и вызывала восторг:</p><p>— Заснял! Заснял!</p><p>— Да заткнись ты, вдруг муркнет!</p><p>Девушки сиротливо вздыхали вокруг Рейнира и Эмиля, просили разрешения потрогать волосы, сомневались, что это не парики, и предлагали души за рецепт шампуня. Бродящая за их спинами Тару в микрофон повторяла, что секрет будет раскрыт в 16:00, но за отдельную плату.</p><p>Часть девушек, хихикая, кучковалась аккурат между столами Эмиля и Лалли, толкая друг друга локтями, пока одна не спросила:</p><p>— А у вас это, того самого?</p><p>— Что? — не поняли жертвы фанатской любви.</p><p>— Отношения у вас больше чем дружеские, а? Очень близкие? — подвигали бровями поклонницы.</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил Лалли.</p><p>— Идиот, — всполошился Эмиль, на свою беду ознакомившийся с некоторыми фанфиками со своим участием, — они не это имеют в виду! Тебе... Онни объяснит! Эй, Онни...</p><p>За соседним с Лалли столом Онни сосредоточенно раздавал автографы длинной очереди из девушек с надписями на футболках «Онни крут» и игрушечными совами в руках. Все тайно надеялись дотянуться до ушек капюшона, когда он встанет для фотографий.</p><p>— А когда Кокко вылетела — это ух!</p><p>— Обычная финская магия.</p><p>— О-о-о, магия!</p><p>— А когда того призрака…</p><p>— Обычное заклинание.</p><p>— О-о-о, заклинание!</p><p>— Эй, почему у него столько фанаток, он же второстепенный персонаж! — Эмиль тут же забыл о<br/>
неудобных вопросах.</p><p>У крайнего стола девушек собралось еще больше: они признавались в любви Сигрюн.</p><p>— Вы такая невероятная!</p><p>— А то!</p><p>— И красивая!</p><p>— Да, я такая!</p><p>— И троллей голыми руками рвете?</p><p>— Само собой! — купалась она в комплиментах.</p><p>Скромная очередь к Миккелю заверяла его, что он не мужчина, а идеал, и почему-то желала не только загадочного семейного счастья, но и много терпения.</p><p>Туури переходила из режима милого зайчика к ежу-убийце, как только кто-то поднимал вопрос Туонелы, который мог услышать ранимый брат. В остальное время она охотно со всеми фотографировалась, обнималась, наперебой делясь впечатлениями, и обещала обязательно прочесть фанфики со своим участием. То, что кто-то пишет о ней, Туури льстило, но она еще не знала, что является частью популярного фемслэшного пейринга.</p><p>Бешеной популярностью пользовалась фотозона с кототанком и ручными троллями, к которым прилагались бутафорские мечи, ножи, рогатины и автоматы. Сив применила полученный опыт по назначению и отыгрывала усталого ученого в воссозданной «лаборатории». Слепленные тройняшками глиняные мутанты смотрелись в колбах даже лучше настоящих.</p><p>У входа абсолютно счастливо шуршащий деньгами Торбьерн продавал билеты, нацепив парик и усы, чтобы больше не слушать, как правильно воспитывать детей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>